A Couple of Lawyers
by MadFox32
Summary: A request fic I did for Catkittycool321. It features two of her own OC's, with many other Ace Attorney characters making appearances.


This is a request fic that I did for catkittycool321. She wanted me to incorporate her OC's into an AA story (Her OC's are pretty cool/ well thought out btw, check her profile if you want to see the deviantart links). I don't think I'll do any more OC fics though, it just feels unnatural. I fell in love with Apollo and Phoenix and Trucy and Klavier and Ema and all those guys, you know? OC's aren't really my thing.

All you really need to know for this AU story is that Kasumi's a girl who works for the Wright Anything Agency, and Katsuo is a guy and Prosecutor Blackquill's apprentice.

I hope you all enjoy this, especially Kitty-chan :3

(O)

"Court is adjourned for the trial of Ida Kay."

_Did I really just win a trial?_

"Kasumi, that was awesome!" Athena flashed her a peace sign, and Kasumi glanced back with a shy smile.

"All I did was find the truth."

"Oh, don't be so modest! That's like saying that all you did was find an ancient treasure worth tons of money!"

"I guess so." She looked over at her childhood friend, who sat at the prosecutor's bench, looking defeated. _Well, I DID just beat him… _"I wonder how Katsuo is faring."

"You guys found the truth together! I think you should both feel happy about that!"

"But it was his first trial," Kasumi murmured. "It's no good to lose the first one."

"Well, it's worse to have your first trial be a wrong verdict, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right. I still feel bad, though." The hustle and bustle of the gallery was starting to get on the girl's nerves. She just wanted somewhere quiet to think.

"I know! Why don't we go to Eldoon's? It's a post-trial tradition!" _Well, it's a bit quieter there._

"Hmm. I guess we could go. I'll ask Katsuo if he wants to join us."

"Great idea! The more the merrier, right?"

"Er.. Yeah, of course." Kasumi sighed as she walked over to meet her friend at the prosecutor's bench. "How are you?"

"Eh," he replied. "I really wanted to win. I know it's childish, because my job is to find the truth. But I still wish I could've won my first trial."

"It's ok, it's not like Prosecutor Blackquill will be mad or anything. I think he would be proud of you. You put up a good fight, and we found the truth together."

"You're just saying that because you beat me," he groaned.

"That might be part of it," she laughed. "But I think I'd be a little happier if you had won this one, really. I've won a lot of trials, after all. I wanted you to have the chance to have a good memory to look back on."

"Well, that didn't happen," Katsuo grumbled. He groaned internally as he saw Kasumi's co-counsel eagerly approach them.

"Hey Kat! Nice job!" The magician grinned.

"Katsuo," he grumbled. Kasumi gave him a sympathetic look. Trucy could be sweet, but loud and annoying.

"So, you guys are gonna go to Eldoon's, right? It's a tradition!" Trucy seemed unfazed by Katsuo's open grumpiness.

"Sure, why not?" Kasumi replied. "I can drive us there."

"Thanks! Your car's so fun! The hood comes off, and you can feel the wind in your hair-"

"It's the middle of winter, Trucy," Kasumi interrupted.

"Oh! Does that mean you'll turn on the seat warmers?"

"If you want…" Kasumi smiled uneasily as Katsuo's eye seemed to twitch.

"Hey Kat, do you have something in your eye?"

"No."

_It's going to be a long day._

(O)

They arrived at Eldoon's about fifteen minutes later, and Trucy had talked the entire way. As much as Kasumi liked the magician, she liked the quiet, too. That was one trait she and Katsuo shared.

"Trucy-doll! It's nice to see you!" _Are those noodles on his head? _"Who do you have with you?"

"Oh, these are my friends, Kasumi and Katsuo! They just finished a trial, and we were kind of hungry."

"You came to the right place! You see…" The strange man and Trucy kept talking, and Katsuo sighed.

"These noodles had better be really good," he grumbled.

"I've been here before, and I like them," she replied. They glanced briefly at the two companions, who were discussing the incredible abilities of noodles, and they met each other's eyes again. _Can we eat now?_

"Hey, could we get some noodles while you two talk?" Katsuo interrupted.

"Of course! These here are the best noodles you'll ever taste!" Eldoon picked up two bowls and slammed them on the table. _Were those bowls in his cart this whole time?_

"Thank you." Kasumi picked up her bowl, and took a step away from the cart. "Katsuo, do you want to find somewhere quiet to sit?"

"That would be great." She met his annoyed eyes with a smile and led him away from the stand. "Do you want to go to People Park?"

"Hey! You kids better bring those bowls back! They've got history!" The man scolded them.

"It's ok, Mr. Eldoon, they will!" the magician smiled. "So you cook the noodles with rain water?" _I didn't need to hear that. _Kasumi sighed, pulling Katsuo by the wrist. His bowl spilled a bit because of the suddenness of the action, but he didn't seem to mind much. They walked the short distance to People Park in peaceful silence. She took the time to look at her surroundings—the sky was overcast, snowflakes falling lazily from the sky. It was rare to see snow in Los Angeles. _But not unwelcome. _

They approached the entrance to the park, where a few people stood. "You'd like an O G cracker, right, G man?" a strange looking kid asked.

"Isn't that a muffin?" Kasumi asked.

"It don't matter, it's all bread."

"Sorry, not today," Katsuo said gruffly.

"Oh come on, G man! Don't be that way!" he scowled. Katsuo picked up his pace, and Kasumi followed close behind. They escaped to a bench, which had a nice view of what most people called People Pond. _Ironic, because you aren't allowed to fish in it or swim. _It was just beginning to ice over, and shiny, frosted patterns covered the surface.

"Oh. It's beautiful," Kasumi breathed, almost musically. Katsuo let out a hum of agreement. A duck waddled over the hard surface of the pond, only to slip and fall. It let out a distressed quack, and the two lawyers laughed. "Do you think it's hard enough to walk on?"

"No." Katsuo replied. He sounded irritated, but the amused twinkle in his eyes told Kasumi otherwise.

"Oh come on, we could at least try it!"

"It's not cold enough outside for the ice to be very hard. You'll fall through."

"I don't care if I get all cold and wet. They do call me the ice queen, you know."

"Who, Athena?" He smirked. "At least drink your soup first."

"Oh, fine," she agreed. "You haven't even taken a sip of yours yet."

"It was hot!" he protested. Now, he put it to his lips, only to spit it out immediately. "Oh my gosh, this is terrible!"

"Huh? You don't like it?" Kasumi thought for a second. "Oh right, you aren't a big salt person, are you?"

"A bowl of this stuff could kill someone."

"Trucy was bragging that she'd had two bowls once, to disprove Apollo's theory that two bowls could kill a man. He pointed out that she wasn't a man."

"How could she drink that much of this?!"

"Oh, well she had to go to Hotti's Clinic afterwords. She was sick for a few days."

"That's definitely something she would do," Katsuo groaned. "I'm not finishing this. Can we go eat somewhere else?"

"I still haven't gotten to walk on the pond, though!" she complained.

"Why do you want to kill yourself so badly, anyways?"

"The duck's still stuck on the ice. I want to save it." Sure enough, the duck was still waddling helplessly, and had only moved about a foot throughout their conversation.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he groaned. "Well, I know better than to stop you when your heart's set on something." She smiled at him, before standing up and walking to the edge of the pond. She placed her foot carefully on the ice, before leaning more of her weight onto it. Sure enough, it broke through, causing her to lose her balance, and fall through the ice completely. The duck quacked in surprise, and flew away. Katsuo laughed curtly. "I don't think it needed help."

"I-it's c-cold!" she muttered. Katsuo grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the shallow water carefully, trying to avoid scratching her against the broken shards of ice.

"Well, yeah. It's ice water."

"S-shut up." She shivered violently, and Katsuo took off his own coat to place around her shoulders. "Oh… Y-you d-don't need t-to do th-that."

"I think I do. Come on, let's go get something to warm you up."

"L-like Eld-doon's?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a coffee shop."

"Y-you kn-now I hate c-coffee," she muttered.

"I've never seen a coffee shop that sells just coffee. I was thinking I could find you some tea or something."

"O-oh… Th-that sounds k-kinda nice, r-really."

"That was the point." He guided the shivering Kasumi outside of the park, leaving their soup bowls on the bench. _Trucy's gonna be mad. _They went inside of the second nearest coffee shop, trying to avoid Tres Bien. _I'd rather freeze to death than drink anything from there. _She didn't catch the name of the restaurant, but they sat down at a booth together. A waitress walked up to them.

"Hello, my name's Maggey, and I'll be serving you today. Can I help you with anything?" She smiled, seemingly oblivious to Kasumi's current state.

"What kinds of tea do you have?" Katsuo asked.

"Let's see… We've got plain black, blueberry, chamomile, honey, cranberry, banana, tomato, bacon-"

"Blueberry. Blueberry's great, thanks." Katsuo interrupted. _I wonder what other flavors they have… _

"And you? What would you like, miss?" the waitress asked enthusiastically.

"Oh. The tea was for her… I'd like a hot chocolate, actually."

"Aww, you ordered for her? That's adorable! It reminds me of my first date with Richard…" Katsuo blushed at this.

"Err… Could you just bring us our drinks?"_ He didn't deny it?_

"Of course!" she grinned. "Coming right up!"

"Thanks, Katsuo. I'm feeling a lot less like an ice queen now."

"Yeah, you've stopped shivering." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, I'm still wearing your coat…" she tried to take it off, but he stopped her with one hand.

"It's all right. Keep it for now." Maggey returned with two mugs.

"Here you guys are!" she grinned.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied quietly.

"Of course. Maggey Gumshoe, at your service!" she saluted them, and walked off. Kasumi picked up her tea eagerly, and took a sip.

"You remembered my favorite flavor."

"Blueberry? Yeah." He picked up his own drink, which was still rather hot. "This hot chocolate is good, too." He set it down, and immediately heard a loud clatter. He jumped.

"Sorry everyone! I dropped my tray!" came the loud cry of the clumsy waitress.

"She made me spill a little on myself," Kasumi grumbled.

"Are you ok? It was really hot…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing that I'm wearing black pants, though." She smiled.

"Yeah," he replied softly, sipping his hot chocolate. He liked it, but there was something off about it. He studied it carefully, and Kasumi seemed unimpressed.

"Is something wrong with your drink?"

"No… Well… I don't know. It seems weird."

"How? Can I taste it?"

"Sure." He passed her his cup, and she took a sip from the opposite side. "Tastes fine to me. I think you're just being picky."

"Probably," he replied. "Oh, maybe it's the milk."

"What's wrong with the milk?"

"I think it's overcooked."

"How do you overcook milk?!"

"You cook it over the stove for too long."

"Shut up. You know that's not what I meant."

"Do you have any conclusive evidence of this?" He smirked.

"… No. I… Argh. Just stop being picky and drink your drink." Her arms crossed around her chest cutely, and Katsuo responded by picking up his hot chocolate and taking a gulp. _If it was really burnt, I doubt he'd be drinking it that quickly. Argh._

"Not bad, besides the burnt aftertaste."

"I still don't understand how it's possible to burn milk."

"Have you ever tried to cook milk over the stove?"

"No. There's this thing called a microwave that most people use."

"Microwaves ruin the flavor," he protested weakly.

"Whatever. We should probably go back to People Park and find our bowls, or Trucy will have our heads."

"I already get enough of a headache when I'm around her," Katsuo complained.

"Hey, she could have been your co-counsel. Sure, she can get kind of loud and annoying, but she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her."

"I'd rather not test your theory."

"Were we going to leave?"

"Oh, right." Katsuo slid out of the booth so that his companion could escape, and she stood up.

"Do you want your coat?"

"I'll be fine. I don't want you getting hypothermia out there."

"I could say the same."

"Don't worry about me," Katsuo assured her. _Well, I certainly won't object to warmth, so long as he's not coughing his lungs up tomorrow. _

"All right… Just tell me if you're getting cold… On second thought, I'll force you to wear it if you start shivering. There's no way you'd admit to being cold."

"You know me too well," he commented with a slight smile. The two walked out into the chilly world. The snow had picked up a bit, falling slowly but steadily on the ground. It had covered the roads, although the grass was still visible.

"Stupid weatherman said it wouldn't drop below fifty," she complained.

"Stupid lawyer listened to the stupid weatherman," he laughed. She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"If I get hypothermia, I'll sue. And you're prosecuting."

"Prosecuting you swimming in People Pond? You weren't even supposed to be there. The defense attorney would make mincemeat out of me." She punched him again, slightly harder.

"If Prosecutor Blackquill saw that, he'd do some slicing of his own," Kasumi reminded him.

"To who? Me, or the defense attorney?"

"… Probably me, actually."

"I can see it now," Katsuo laughed. He looked into Kasumi's bright blue eyes, only to look away again. _Was that a blush I just saw?_

"Katsuo… Are you ok?"

"Wh-what? M-me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sound like Apollo. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I swear!"

"Then why did you blush just now?"

"Y-you're the one who's acting like Apollo now," he retorted. She stopped walking, standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on."

"Th-there's nothing going on!" If he hadn't been blushing before, he was blushing now.

"I'm not moving. And I've got your coat."

"D-do you have more c-conclusive evidence that there's something wrong?"

"You're stuttering. You never stutter. And you didn't deny the fact that you were blushing."

"I couldn't see my own face!"

"Please tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend."

"Exactly," he muttered.

"Please tell me?"

"Kasumi… I… ngh…" He looked up into her very blue eyes again, his blush increasing.

"Wait a sec…" _He's blushing when he looks at me, he muttered the word 'friend'… I think I see where this is going. _"Y-you don't like me, do you?"

"W-well, I… I… yeah." His voice got steadily quieter, the last word just barely audible. But still audible.

"Katsuo… It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"W-well… Do you like me back?"

"I can't say that I've had a crush on you… But I've never really thought about it. If I'd want to date anyone, it would be you." Great, now she was blushing.

"So do you want to… I don't know… This is really awkward. I wasn't prepared for this conversation, and I have no idea-"

"Stop, it's ok. Do you want to go to that Indochine pasta place? I heard it's pretty good."

"The one near here? Alden Tae's?"

"Yeah, that one."

"How salty is their pasta?" Katsuo asked.

"As salty- or not salty- as you want it," she reassured him.

"All right. When?"

"I think I've had quite enough excitement for one day… So dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow… Yeah. That sounds really nice." He smiled.

"We still have to get our bowls," she reminded him.

"Bowls… Oh! Right! Bowls!" _Since when did I have this much power over him? I like this feeling… _

"You're so hopeless," she laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically. He laughed somewhat awkwardly, not even attempting to deny it. They walked back into People Park in sweet silence, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere, as well as the other's presence. Approaching their bench, Kasumi leaned over and picked up their bowls. "Ready to go back to Eldoon's?"

"Not really," he replied.

"It's been two hours. I doubt Trucy's even there anymore. Plus, she really isn't that bad, I promise."

"All right, fine." The two headed back in the direction they came, as quietly as they had come. Most people would find this much silence awkward, but for them, silence spoke louder than words, and they found the other's presence to be all that they could want. Kasumi listened to her… boyfriend? That sounded… Wrong. _Companion works better…_ taking in long, peaceful breaths, and she found herself breathing in sync with him. The two reached Eldoon's before either of them thought they would.

"Hey! There you kids are! I was beginning to wonder if Trucy-doll was wrong about you."

"We got a little… sidetracked," Kasumi replied.

"Well, at least you brought the bowls. The last time I lost these here bowls, a man ended up dead!"

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep your bowls from you, then."

"Huh? It's not like I killed him or anything! He wound up dead, all on his own!"

Katsuo and Kasumi gave each other the same deer-in-the-headlights look, and quickly dismissed themselves, thanking Mr. Eldoon for the soup. "That was… special," Kasumi laughed.

"Yeah." The two walked to Kasumi's car, and she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh… It would be nice if you could drop me off at the prosecutor's office, actually. I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Sure thing." Kasumi turned on the engine, which seemed to purr, and pressed lightly on the gas pedal, gracefully sending the off of the side of the road.

"I can see why Trucy likes your car."

"It's nice, isn't it? It looks expensive, but I bought it used."

"Ah. Mr. Wright not pay you much?"

"Lawyers don't make as much as everyone seems to think. Honestly, I think Trucy makes more than I do."

"You could have been a prosecutor."

"Nah. Prosecuting's for the weak."

"I'd punch you if you weren't a girl, and you weren't driving."

"I'm invincible, aren't I?" she grinned.

"Basically." Neither of them bothered to speak for the rest of the trip, not they minded.

"Oh… Well, it looks like we're here. That was quick, huh? Thanks, Kasumi." His reddish eyes met hers, and she smiled sweetly.

His mouth met hers, and she resisted the urge to squeal in surprise. Her best friend since childhood, _kissing _her? However, she quickly made the decision to respond, kissing back chastely. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Thanks, Kasumi."

"No problem."


End file.
